England
Scotland Northern Ireland Wales United Kingdom|author = birchnuts (Male) Candy CH (Female)|currency = Pound sterling (£)}} England is a country situated in the North West of Europe and shares it's the border with Wales and Scotland. It has access to the Channel, the North Sea and the Atlantic ocean. It's a part of the United Kingdom. In Countryhumans, as the other members of the UK are, he is still in his shade, however, he is probably a tiny bit more popular than the rest, being the biggest country in the union. He is most commonly confused with the United Kingdom. Don't be fooled. England is a country in the United Kingdom. The United Kingdom is the United Kingdom of England, Scotland, Wales and N. Ireland. Description Appearance Like all of the other characters of Countryhumans, England is often seen with the flag of England as his face. His bodily skin is usually solidly white, red, or striped with the two colours, depending on the artist's preference. Although there are few artists who draw England with the proper English flag as their face, he is most often seen in casual-wear, such as hoodies and t-shirts, but he also occasionally wears suits/tuxedos, similar to the United Kingdom due to them sharing the most stereotypes, in fact, it is probably most likely because the UK is often mistaken for England. In a rare appearance of a female version of England, she is most likely going to be seen in a dress, tank-top, or clothes similar to the UK's female appearance. Personality Interests Flag meaning The English flag is a mixture between Saint George's Cross, also called the Cross of Saint George and a simple white background. The association of the red cross as an emblem of England can be traced back as far as the Middle Ages, and it was added as a design component to the Union Jack of the United Kingdom back in 1606Information sourced from Wikipedia. History Geography Relationships Friends * Scotland (sometimes) — We're good a lot of the time but for some reason, it's a reoccurring joke for their people to hate me and I don't like that. He's a somewhat neighbour apart from that, he hasn't stirred up too much trouble since the whole independence fiasco. * Northern Ireland — People forget you but I guess we also get along. I may not be his neighbour or talk to him all the time, but he seems like a nice friend. * Wales — Eh, we mostly get along. He's on my side always on serious matters. He's also a good neighbour but not as annoying as Scotland. * United Kingdom — I help and stick by him whenever he needs me... the other countries don't listen and agree with him very often, but, overall, I think he's a nice chap. Neutral * El Salvador * Malta – It's a bit complicated. We're frenemies. (more should be listed on this) * Austria * Czech Republic * Netherlands * Northern Ireland * Norway * Sweden * Denmark Enemies * Argentina * France – I will never forget those times where we fought. I don't think we'll ever give up the little enemy-ship we have. * Spain * Portugal * Italy * Greece * Iceland * Ireland * Poland * Germany * Scotland Opinions United Kingdom Depending on your headcanon, England is sometimes seen as the "parent" of the United Kingdom along with Scotland because they made a union in 1707. This results in the UK and England sharing a close relationship. * This is more popular role-reverse however, and the UK can be seen as England's father more often, showcased as the mature and one most like the UK. * Sometimes the British Empire is also seen as the father of all the British Isles. There are many variations. This all depends on your headcanon. Some people see the UK members as siblings instead and often that one is the most depicted. Nonetheless... England shares a close relationship with the United Kingdom. The United Kingdom has a lot of problems at the moment and out of it all, England seems to be the one running it and sticking around for him and doesn't doubt him at all much, unlike the other isles. England is the most populated part of the United Kingdom. They also share the most stereotypes (tea drinkers, being posh...) Scotland Wales Northern Ireland Ireland References and Citations England on Wikipedia Parts of the United Kingdom|body = }} ru:Англия Category:British Isles Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Germanic Countries Category:Everything Category:Anglophones Category:Administrative Geography of the United Kingdom Category:Country Category:Island Countries Category:Constituent Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries